


Kraken Wrath

by seekingtomorrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingtomorrow/pseuds/seekingtomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got it all planned out.  He’ll become a Jaeger pilot along with his best friend, Robb Stark, and they’ll become international heroes.  There’s nothing cooler than that.  However, even the best laid plans can go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kraken Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroreMartell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreMartell/gifts).



> Just something I cobbled together when a friend suggested this to me. More of a drabble, really. Enjoy!

The sea is supposed to be _his_ home. 

Theon Greyjoy is only ten years old when the first kaiju makes land on the Iron Islands.  He doesn’t remember much of that night, only the rumbling from deep beneath and the shaking hand of his mother on his back as she guided him toward safety. 

It takes all the military might of the Greyjoy family to put an end to the beast and five days and countless bodies later, they manage to do so, only a few miles off the coast of Bear Island.  The carcass pollutes the waters around Pyke, fishes float pale and bloated in the dark waters and before long, Theon is shipped off to some obscure boarding school in the North.

The next kaiju, a category I they’ve named Helmer, comes from somewhere far up North, beyond the Haunted Forest, beyond the Frostfangs, beyond the boundary of their maps.  It decimates the wildlings in their sleep, forcing them to flee south to where the stronghold of Winterfell lay.

Dorne faces the brunt of the third kaiju only six months later and though they possess considerable military prowess, hundreds fall victim to the beast.  Though Theon is lucky enough not to witness the attack, he sees photos in the paper in the weeks following of white desert sand streaked through with metallic blue; of skeletal buildings, metal and hanging wire poking through the cracks ;of the children orphaned in the attacks.  It’s a familiar sight and Theon is sure he’s seen it before.

Eventually, the small council residing in King’s Landing finds a solution to their problem and with that burgeoning idea, the Jaeger Program is born.  Every great House contributes to the funding and within fourteen months, the first Jaeger, a colossal mech called Crimson Viper, piloted by Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand of Dorne.  Utilizing the mind meld, or “drift”, two pilots were able to share instincts, emotions, and memories with one another and through that, synchronize their movements in the Jaeger. 

The humans dealt a heavy blow against the kaiju the next time they landed on the shores of the Stormlands.

Theon applies to the Jaeger Academy the day after, clicking the submit button without enough ferocity to nearly send his computer into a deep freeze. 

He’s got it all planned out.  He’ll become a Jaeger pilot along with his best friend, Robb Stark, and they’ll become international heroes.  There’s nothing cooler than that.  However, even the best laid plans go awry and when Theon is told that he and Robb lack drift compatibility, Theon finds himself wanting to drop out of the Academy and it’s only because of Robb’s encouragement that he forces himself to stay. 

“Robb the rival” is even more invigorating than “Robb the friend” and with every kill each respective party makes in the stimulator, it’s one more notch carved into the space behind Theon’s loose headboard and one more tally in Robb’s notebook.  And even though they’re not piloting together, the two grow closer.

Theon makes the first cut and the second cut and soon, the day comes when he meets his future co-pilot.  The kaiju attacks have grown more frequent; the beasts have grown larger and more resilient to the threat previously posed by the Jaegers.  The Martell-Sand team of Crimson Viper is dead, the Baratheon-Seaworth team of the Onion Knight is dead, one of the Targaryen siblings of Dragon Echo is dead, and there are others, many others who have fallen.  The only ones remaining are the Stark sisters of Lady Nymeria, the new Lannister-Tarth team of Bright Oathkeeper, and the Stark-Mormont team of Grey Wind.

“You must have met,” the gruff Jorah Mormont says, gesturing to the figure clad in all black.  “Relatives or something?”  Claxons blare on in the distance, signalling the emergence of another kaiju from the breach.  Normally, one of the more experienced teams would be sent to subdue it, but none are available at the moment and Theon is the most qualified trainee. 

Theon feels something coiling in his stomach and whether it’s nervous anticipation or excitement, he isn’t sure.  His palms feel sweaty underneath the thick material of the drivesuit and as he extends a hand to the person hesitantly, they swat it away.

“No time for pleasantries, little brother.”  Asha Greyjoy smirks at him from behind the plexiglass of her helmet.  “I look forward to the battle.”

Being in a Jaeger, in a real Jaeger and not some simulation, is the most terrifying and yet strangely liberating thing Theon’s ever felt.  Despite having not seen Asha in years, Theon feels his mental link with her is as strong as anything and when he lifts a fist to slam into the kaiju’s face, Asha instinctively does the same. 

With a flash of pulsing blue light coming from Kraken Wrath’s plasma cannon, the battle is over.  The kaiju is blown back by the blast and when they lean over to look at the monster, they smile at the gaping hole in its chest.

“Guess you’re not so much of a wimp after all,” Asha yells over the loud machinery in the Conn-Pod.  “I suppose piloting with you could be interesting.”

Theon doesn’t respond and he’s positive he doesn’t need to.  Asha’s glee seeps through their mental link and Theon replies in kind.  Reaching up, he flicks a switch. 

“This is Kraken Wrath reporting to LOCCENT,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “the kaiju has been defeated.”

The sea is not only his home; it's Asha's too, and Theon will be damned before he lets some scaly reptiles take it away from them.


End file.
